Rescue and Salvation
by AMakesmesmile
Summary: He was her green-eyed saviour. When she had lost all hope, teetering on the brink between life and death, he saved her. But why was he so distant, so cold, so... Agonised? What made him hide behind racks of tailored Armani suits? Was he the saviour, or in need of saving too?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Plot: Before that day, he was Edward Cullen. A 26 year old billionaire, founder of Cullen Industries, and one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle. But after meeting her, what changed? He had done what he had least expected... He had saved her, nursed her back to health, with no intention of ever having anything to do with her after that. But was he really the saviour, or the one in need of saving too?**

**Prologue**

He found her lying in the streets.

Cold

Motionless

_Dying_

He wanted to turn around, walk away, continue on with his life.

Pretend he never saw her.

Pretend, just like he always did.

_Why save this strange woman he had never met before?__  
_

_Why create more trouble when his life had enough problems as it is?_

_What did he owe her?_

But he found himself staring at the pale, sickly young woman. The grime, filth, blood... It did nothing to mask her beauty.

_How could anyone ever hurt such a beautiful creature?_

He couldn't leave. He was frozen.

Warning bells went off in his head. _Leave her! Get out of here! _

Given any other circumstance, he would have listened.

But as he stared at her, he couldn't ...

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Thanks for reading:) If you find it interesting so far, and want to read more, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**At the monent, the chapters in this story will not be very long, probably ranging from 500-1500 words. Mainly BPOV, but maybe I will sneak in some Edward as well. I'm sure we all want to know what's going on in that lovely head of his. HEA, of course. I love happy endings. But Edward is pretty damn messed up at the moment, he's just been bottling up his feelings.**

**Reviews make me even happier than sunshine and bunnies !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Hi! Thanks so much for reading this story. Chapter 1 is longer than usual, most chapters will probably be much shorter. If anyone would like to beta any of my stories, please message me! I would really appreciate someone who can help me improve my writing. Now, on with the story...**

**Chapter** **1**

Ever since I was born, life seemed hell-bent on making my existence a miserable one. I was abandoned, betrayed, rejected, and kicked out of the only home I ever knew.

But I was a fighter. Strong, and incredibly stubborn. I absolutely hated defeat. I loathed the bitter taste it left on my tongue.

To me, coward were pathetic. They ran away from difficulties and hardships, too scared to face it head on. They were weak.

But now, I was completely and utterly defeated.

_" No! Please... I can't!"_

_" You better do it, you stupid little bitch! "_

_" Please, Alec... I can't sleep with him... " _

_" Why? " He demanded, furious at my disobedience. "__Because you think it's dirty and disgusting? You listen well and you listen clear,you bloody idiot! You came to me, on your damn knees, begging for a job. Claiming that you would do anything, anything. Now, you dare to act all uptight and righteous! "_

_He oozed anger and frustration, and my instincts kicked in as I backed away from him, eyes wide in fear. I tried to open my mouth to defend myself, but no sound came out._

_He sneered. " Stop trying to kid yourself. You gave up all your morals as soon as you walked through my door. Stop acting like you are better, different from a common whore... You're just the same!"_

_I watched in terror as he took one step, then another. Closer... Closer... My heart pounded frantically in my chest as he came to a halt just inches before me._

_" I know you need this job, " he hissed, his warm, smoky breath wafting across my face, " so I'm gonnal give you one last chance to keep it. I want you to get your ass out of this room right now, and apologise to Laurent for making him wait! You better do whatever the hell he wants for taking so long... "__  
_

_It would have been so easy to say yes. Tolerate it, and endure. But ever since I began working for Alec, I had been bending around like a pretzel, trying to please him. I tolerated his crude comments, his abusive words, his violent tendencies. But there were just some things that I would never ever do... No matter the consequences. I refused to stoop so low._

_" No. "_

_His eyes widened in disbelief, and he doubled over, clutching his stomach as he roared with laughter._

_ Loud, crazed laughs that stabbed my heart._

" _No? No? " he mocked, before bursting into fresh bouts of laughter._

_Then suddenly, he stopped._

_ Goosebumps erupted from my body, and fear coursed through my veins when I saw his eyes._

_ Pi__tch black. Full of malice and hatred._

_I knew then that he would lash out at my audacity. I braced myself for it. I thought I was ready to face his wrath. But I was not prepared for the sheer power and ferocity as he backhanded me across the face._

_I stumble backwards, falling to the ground. Pain hit me like a wrecking ball as my head slammed against the hard floor with a resounding thud! My vision blurred, and I cried out in complete agony as pain exploded in my skull. I felt something cold and wet trickle down from my scalp and to the nape of my neck._

_" You bitch! You filthy bitch! " he screamed, enraged, as he__ planted a swift kick to my stomach. I doubled over, my mouth opened in a silent scream._

_He was not finished. Hauling me up, he gripped my chin tightly... A whimper escaped my lips as he squeezed, digging his long, sharp nails into my cheeks. It was hard enough to draw blood, and forced my dark brown eyes to meet his cold, blue ones._

_He grabbed me by the sleeves. I watched in horror as his face contorted into a sickening grin as I moaned in pain._

_Dragged me across the floor, he smiled gleefully as he watched my bloodied, limp form being dragged along the rough surface of the floor. Then, he flung me against the wooden door, as if i were a rag doll._

_" Get out! "_

Now, lying in the middle of the streets, I finally understand what defeat really felt like.

I was empty. A shell of my former self, as if my very soul had been sucked right out of me.

I was numb. Numb to the excrutiating pain, numb to the chill that ran up and down my spine. I could no longer feel... Anything. It had all just faded into the background, a soft buzzing that was completely indiscernable to me.

I was drained, both physically and emotionally.

This must be what _dying_ felt like.

I waited for the fear and panic to set in, but there was... nothing. No anxiety over my impending death, no fear over what would become of me after that.

There was really nothing left for me in this cold, cruel world. No one, absolutely no one, would care if I died, much less mourn my passing.

I was alone. I had nothing. I had no one.

Why would I fear death, if death would grant me the sweet release that I desperately craved for? It would be just as easy as falling asleep, all I had to do was shut my eyes.

I smiled ruefully to myself.

Death was the easy way out, and this path that i was choosing was the coward's way out. _But_ e_veryone has a breaking point, a limit, and I reached mine. I have given up..._

_There was no strength left in me to try and survive. I could beg for help, plead for someone to save me, but what good would that do? My own flesh and blood had abandoned me, why would complete strangers care if I died? I had seen enough, experienced enough to know that humans are incredibly selfish creatures. Why would I, a lonely, homeless girl, matter to them at all?_

_There was nothing left for me. _

_ I'm done._

With that, I shut my eyes.

Darkness.

Quiet.

Peace...

Somewhere at the back of my mind, I became aware of a warm touch against my cold skin. I felt myself being lifted up, and cradled in strong yet gentle arms.

A rich, smooth voice murmured softly in my ear, " You're going to be alright ."

The voice was almost like music. It was just so incredibly beautiful.

_That was when I realised, that heaven really existed..._

**Author's note:**

** Please review if you liked and enjoyed this chapter! I would really like to know your thoughts on this story :) Updates will be fairly often, but not daily, I can't write that fast ! I will probably update at least once a week! Reviews spur me on and encourage me to continue writing ! Thank you so much for reading !**


End file.
